


Christmas Capers

by Kitsune_Moonstar



Category: Vampire Knight
Genre: Christmas, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-31
Updated: 2012-12-31
Packaged: 2017-11-23 01:16:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/616464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsune_Moonstar/pseuds/Kitsune_Moonstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aidou isn't quite sure how he ended up here, but he's not complaining.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Capers

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Vampire Knight or its characters.

**Christmas Capers**

Hanabusa Aidou wondered absently just how he had gotten roped into this. He knew it had involved both Yuuki and Headmaster Cross somehow. Whatever the reason for his involvement, Aidou was now decorating the school library with one of Yuuki's classmates from the Day Class. Admittedly, this one wasn't that bad. She didn't seem inclined to squeal or drool over him. When the girl had spoken to him so far this evening, it had been in soft tones, and she was extremely polite. Almost too polite really. Aidou found himself rather intrigued by the girl.

He had seen her before, mostly with Yuuki. She wasn't one of the fangirls from the Day Class. And for the life of him, Aidou couldn't remember her name. It was driving him a little crazy.

"Why are we doing this?"

The girl shot him a look. "Weren't you paying attention, Aidou-sempai? Headmaster Cross arranged a secret Santa exchange for the last day of classes. The library is where everyone is to leave their gifts, and so he wanted it to fit the season."

"Ah." This all made more sense now.

"Aidou-sempai, could you hold the ladder while I put up the evergreen swag on the top of those bookcases?"

"Sure."

She nimbly climbed up the ladder, carrying with her a fragrant smelling garland of pine. Aidou glanced at the table that had been heaped high with decorations when he'd arrived. It was almost empty now. All that was left were a few wreaths and what looked like a few sprigs of mistletoe. Aidou grinned and grabbed one of them.

"Why don't up put this up there as well?" He held the mistletoe out her.

As Aidou suspected, she reached for it without looking and realized too late that her moved had placed the two of the beneath the plant together. Her eyes went wide. Aidou smirked at her. And suddenly the look on her face changed, and the girl darted forward, pressing her lips to his, then she scampered back up the later with the mistletoe in her hand. Aidou blinked as she glanced back down at him.

"My name's Sayori. I like being called Yori."

Aidou grinned back up at her. Yori. He was looking forward to getting to know her.


End file.
